


Aus großer und grauenvoller Höhe

by luna_nemo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Car Sex, Curtain Fic, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fix-It, Forced Voyeurism, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Marking, Murder Husbands, Non-Linear Narrative, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Rimming, Road Head, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Stair Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Translation, Violent Sex, Wendigo, Will and Hannibal Have Sex In Front of Their Prey, Will is a Jealous Bitch, all the dogs - Freeform, dominance play, make-up sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_nemo/pseuds/luna_nemo
Summary: In seinem Kopf, dauerte der Fall eine Ewigkeit. In der Realität, waren es vielleicht zwei Sekunden. Will und Hannibal stürzen über die Klippe, genau, wie sie es geplant hatten.Beginnt wo das Finale aufhört und füllt die Lücken in der letzten Episode. Es geht weiter mit ihrem neuen Leben als „Murder Housbands“.! autorisierte Übersetzung
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Great and Gruesome Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686710) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



Egal wie viel er geplant hatte, nichts konnte ihn auf die Realität des freien Falls vorbereiten.

Einst hätte Will vielleicht dieses alles zusammenkrampfende Gefühl im Bauch, als Terror bezeichnet, aber jetzt kann er ihm endlich einen angemessenen Namen geben: Freiheit. Der Wind fährt durch sein Haar und er presst sein Gesicht stärker an Hannibal´s Brust, atmet tief ein. Der Atemzug besteht aus dem Geruch des metallischen Blutes und dem Salz der immer näher kommenden Chesapeake Bucht. 

Sich an das erinnernd, was Hannibal zuvor gesagt hatte, verhärtet Will seinen Abdomen und ballt die Hände so stark zu Fäusten, dass sie etwas schmerzen, während er sich immer noch an Hannibal´s Shirt festklammert. Hannibal ist derjenige, der die Führung übernimmt, um ihre Körper im richtigen Winkel zu drehen. 

In seinem Kopf, dauert der Fall eine Ewigkeit. In der Realität, vielleicht zwei Sekunden. 

Sie schlagen mit gut 50 km/h auf der Wasseroberfläche auf. Steine die durch ihren Sprung losgelöst wurden durchbrechen ebenfalls die Oberflächenspannung, dann sorgt Hannibal dafür, dass ihre Füße zuerst eintauchen. Es schont den Aufprall für Will nur wenig. Er spürt es durch seinen ganzen Körper zucken, sein Rückgrat klappern, seinen Kopf gegen Hannibal´s Kinn drücken. Als sie tiefer und tiefer eintauchten, der Druck sich um sie aufbaut, werden Hannibal´s Arme locker, sein Körper schlaff, ein totes Gewicht. 

Will´s rechter Arm schmerzt von der Schulter her abwärts, seine Finger greifen nicht mehr, aber er weigert sich in Panik auszubrechen. Er windet seine Beine um Hannibal´s Brustkorb, umklammert ihn mit angespannten Oberschenkeln und überkreuzt seine Knöchel. Das Wasser ist tiefschwarz und er weiß, wenn er Hannibal nur für eine Sekunde verlieren würde, würde er ihn nicht mehr wiederfinden. Sie würden zusammen aufsteigen oder zusammen hinabsinken. Will ist bereit für jedes der beiden Szenarien. 

Für einen langen Moment treiben sie tiefer und tiefer. Alles ist ruhig und Hannibal liegt still und schwer zwischen Will´s Schenkeln. Will schließt die Augen und stellt sich vor, wie die Arme der Bucht sie wie eine Mutter umschließen, das Blut von ihnen abwäscht und den Schmerz lindert. 

Es ist ein wiederkehrender Traum, unter die willkommen heißenden Wellen zu schlüpfen, zu Beobachten, wie das Licht nachlässt, von einem Sinn des vollkommenen Friedens ersetzt wird, davon zu Gehören und Will macht sich bereit, öffnet den Mund und atmet das Wasser ein. 

Etwas tief in Will regt sich, rebelliert gegen den Gedanken. All seine Muskeln ziehen sich auf einmal zusammen. Er presst seine Lippen fest zusammen und beginnt sie mit einem Arm nach oben zu ziehen. Jeder Schwimmzug ist eine Qual und es scheint, als würden sie nie höher steigen. Die Wellen treiben sie rücksichtslos in Richtung Felsen und reißen sie dann wieder zurück. Währenddessen baut sich Druck in seinem Rippenbogen auf, steigt auf und schmerzt in seiner Kehle. Seine Stärke erschöpft schnell und er spürt, wie seine Schenkel ihren Griff lösen. 

In seinem Griff, rührt sich Hannibal, kehrt zurück ins Leben. Er zieht sie Brust an Brust zusammen, sein Arm ein Band aus Stahl, gegen Will´s Rücken. Sie erheben sich gemeinsam, das Licht wird langsam aber sicher heller, als Hannibal ohne Schwierigkeiten durch des Wasser schneidet. 

Näher an der Oberfläche ist der Sog stärker und sie werden nach oben gezogen. Will schnappt nach Luft, sobald er es kann, bevor sie wieder untertauchen. Die Wellen sind gnadenlos. Ruhig im Tageslicht aber jetzt ist die Bucht aufgewühlt. Ein Sturm baut sich auf und Will ist sich nicht ganz sicher wie viel davon real und wie viel Einbildung ist. 

Sie werden dreimal in schnellen Abständen gegen das die Klippen geworfen und erneut fängt Hannibal den Aufprall ab. Seine Finger graben sich in Will´s Haut, aber ist lautlos. Beim vierten Mal, bewegen sie sich als eins, kraxeln nach Halt suchend. Die Riefen des Felsen beißen in das zarte Fleisch seiner Handfläche und es ist unmöglich zu sagen ob sie feucht mit Wasser oder Blut ist. Alles ist schwarz im Schatten. 

Einer von ihnen schreit auf und es ist alles zu verschwommen, als das Will weiß, wer es ist. Vielleicht tun sie es beide. Sein guter Arm streckt sich um sein Gewicht hochzuziehen, obwohl seine Finger abrutschen und es sich anfühlt als würden sie aufreißen. Dann schlingt Hannibal sich wieder um ihn. Seine Brust bewegt sich gegen Will´s Rücken, seine Arme umschließen ihn von beiden Seiten, umklammern ihn und Will nimmt sich eine Sekunde Zeit um seinen Kopf zurück auf Hannibal´s Schulter zu legen und seinen wilden Atem zu beruhigen. 

Dann bewegen sie sich wieder, ein seltsames, seitliches klettern, stoppen immer wenn die Wellen brechen, drohen sie loszureißen. Der Weg ist schmerzhaft und lang und mehr als einmal drückt Will sich zurück gegen Hannibal´s Gewicht, bereit sich dem Wasser zu ergeben. Jedes Mal drückt Hannibal ihn flach gegen die Felsen. Sein Atem ist heiß auf Will´s Nacken und sein Mund streift ihn, so leicht, als hätte er es sich nur eingebildet. 

Und erneut, bewegen sie sich als eins.


	2. Kapitel 2

Zuvor

Sie verlassen das Gemetzel, das der Drache am Straßenrand hinterlassen hat. Ein weiteres halbes Dutzend Leichen lasten nun auf Will´s Gewissen. Als er es bemerkt, denkt er einen Moment an Jack, aber in ihm herrscht kein Bedauern. Der Drache hatte den Köder geschluckt und Hannibal ist frei. Alles was er wollte, hatte er erreicht. Hannibal fährt über eine Brücke, die über den Patuxent führt, in die wahre Trostlosigkeit. Ackerland wird zu Brachland, welches sich meilenweit zu beiden Seiten der Landstraße erstreckt, dann dichter, unbewohnter Wald. Diese Art von Setting wäre nicht gerade unpassend für einen Horrorfilm.

Wie passend. 

Jack wird ihnen schon bald auf den Fersen sein. Selbst, wenn er nicht gerade ihren Fortschritt wie ein Adler überwacht, hätten sie, in knapp über einer Stunde, eine Verabredung, mit den Marschalls und dem Secret Service, haben sollen. Es nützt nichts es laut auszusprechen; Hannibal weiß es bereits. Alle Fahrzeuge der Strafverfolgung sind heutzutage mit Trackern ausgestattet. Dolarhyde hätte es vor einem Jahrzehnt, oder mehr, leichter gehabt. Hannibal könnte ihm ein oder zwei Dinge, über die Modernisierung der Serienmörder, beibringen. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet er die Ausbreitung der tintenschwarzen Federn, das Verschwimmen der galoppierenden Hufe, den ungeduldigen Wurf des Geweihs. Er weiß bereits, was er sehen wird, wenn er auf die andere Seite blickt. Die ledernen, ausgebreiteten Schwingen der Drachenflügel, die wellenförmige Bewegung starker Muskeln, die den Himmel gänzlich ausblenden. 

Neben ihm sieht Hannibal zu, als wüsste er genau, was Will betrachtet. Die Dinge die er nie laut ausgesprochen hat, selbst in seinen fiebrigsten Zuständen. Die Realität verschwimmt, erlaubt Will die Wahrheit hinter den Masken zu sehen. Hannibal, nichts als Muskeln und Knochen, Krallen wie Finger und trügerisch, samtenes Geweih. Sein Fleisch ist so leer, schmerzhaft schwarz, als würde er all das Licht um ihn herum aufsaugen, es ganz verschlingen und Will begibt sich unaufhaltsam hinter den Horizont. Hannibal spricht, aber Will kann nichts hören, über das Stampfen der Hufe und das Flattern der Flügel. Er kann nur das pechschwarze Teer betrachten, das aus Hannibal´s Mund tropft. 

„Während unserer letzten Unterhaltung, muss ich zugeben, habe ich nicht so rational gedacht, wie ich es normalerweise tun würde“, erklärt Hannibal und durchbricht damit die Stille. 

Will hebt eine Augenbraue, seine Spiegelung im Fenster betrachtend. Hannibal war, seit Dolarhydes Intervention, praktisch ausgelassen gewesen, für Hannibal´s Verhältnisse zumindest. Er hatte gar nicht realisiert, wie sehr er den Mann vermisst hatte, der Hannibal in Freiheit war, bis zu dem Moment indem er neben Will im Polizeiwagen herangerollt war. 

„Eifersucht vernebelt uns oftmals die Sinne“, bemerkt Will, weil es zugleich freundlicher und grausamer ist, als das Wort Liebe auszusprechen. 

Hannibal blickt ihn lang genug an, damit Will beginnt sich zu wundern, ob sie in die Böschung fahren werden. Seine Hände umklammern das Lenkrad fester. Er spricht erst, als seine Augen wieder zurück auf der Straße sind. „Es geschah erst nach deiner… meisterlichen Performance diesen Morgen, dass ich in der Lage war, deine Worte, in einem anderen Licht zu betrachten.“ 

Will kennt den Moment der Erleuchtung. Die schleichende Veränderung auf Hannibal´s Gesicht, als Will endlich seinen Vornamen ausspricht. Er ist neugierig, wie lange Hannibal gebraucht hätte, um es herauszufinden, wenn Dolarhyde tatsächlich im Feuer umgekommen wäre. 

„Du hast nur gehört, was du wolltest, das ich sage“, argumentiert Will. „Du bist verliebt in die Idee deiner großen, unerwiderten Liebe.“ 

„Wärst du zurückgekehrt?“, fragt Hannibal, „Wenn der große rote Drache seinen eigenen Tod nicht vorgetäuscht hätte, hättest du nicht meine Entlassung eingefädelt?“ 

Es war eine Frage, die Will sich, nach ihrer letzten Verabschiedung, selbst gestellt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst so weit entblößt wie es ihm möglich war – mehr als er sich selbst zuvor für fähig gehalten hatte – und den Ball beharrlich zu Hannibal hin gerollt. Hannibal, Bedelia, Jack, Alana, selbst Molly, sie alle wollten Entscheidungen von ihm. Von einem Gehirn, dass sich die ganze Zeit an jeden Strohhalm klammerte, auf dem seine Empathie landete. Er war genauso bereit gewesen zu Molly zurückzukehren, wie er bereit war mit Hannibal wegzulaufen. Welchen Weg er nehmen würde, überließ er damals ganz Hannibal´s Entscheidung. 

„Ich glaube wir sollten… dankbar sein für Dolarhyde´s Besuch“, bemerkt Will vorsichtig. Jedes Wort das er ausspricht, fühlte sich in seinem Mund fremd an. Das waren die Dinge, die er zuvor schon gedacht hatte, aber die er nie zuvor wirklich intensiv reflektiert hatte. Jetzt spricht er sie ernst aus. Viellicht hatten deshalb so viele um ihn herum Schwierigkeiten damit seine wahren Absichten herauszufinden. 

Hannibal ist nicht unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, obwohl es nicht genau das ist, was er hören wollte. Will kann sehen, wie die Zahnräder sich drehen, wie Hannibal diese neuen Facetten von Will zu denen verstaut, die er bereits von ihm in seinem Kopf gespeichert hat, eine akkuratere und vollständigere Replik für seinen Gedächtnispalast. Will könnte ihm sagen, dass Hannibal es nie ganz richtig bekommen wird, aber er möchte lieber, das Hannibal es selbst herausfindet. 

„Ich muss es wissen und sei bitte ehrlich mit mir Will“, bittet Hannibal, als wüsste er bereits, dass jede Antwort aus Will´s Mund, egal wie er die Frage formulieren würde, eine Lüge sein wird, „Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als du gesehen hast, was aus Frederick Chilton geworden ist?“

Bedelia hatte ihm die selbe Frage gestellt und Will war nicht in der Lage gewesen das verstrickte Chaos aus Emotionen in ihm selbst, anzuerkennen, ganz zu schweigen vor ihr. Jetzt brachte er diese Gefühle an die Oberfläche, erinnerte sich mit Klarheit an seine erste Bauchreaktion als er Chilton´s Schicksal erblickte, bevor das Grauen durchsickerte. In diesem Moment war er trunken vor Macht gewesen, berauscht bei der Realisierung seines eigenen Potentials. In diesem Moment sah er selbst, was Hannibal von Anfang an in ihm erkannt hatte. Er musste sich damals selbst einholen, bevor seine Gedanken sich komplett formen und verankern konnten oder es hätte keinen Weg zurück gegeben.

Jetzt, denkt Will, ist es bereits zu spät. Es war bereits zu spät gewesen, von dem Moment an, als Hannibal zum ersten Mal Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte. 

Er denkt daran diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen oder irgendwelche anderen Dinge, die er Bedelia erzählt hatte, aber Wörter würden nur seine Gefühle herabwürdigen. 

„Ich könnte es dir zeigen“, hört Will seine eigene Stimme, bevor er die bewusste Entscheidung trifft zu sprechen. 

Hannibal lehnt seinen Kopf zu Seite. „War das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel für dich und Jack, um den Chesapeake Ripper endlich loszuwerden?“ Beim Gedanken an diese Idee, klingt er amüsiert.

„Solange Jack betroffen ist“, murmelt Will. Hatte Jack es bereits herausgefunden? War er je getäuscht gewesen? Will hatte ihn schließlich nie zuvor über sein Verlangen, mit Hannibal wegzulaufen, angelogen. “Was mit Chilton passiert ist, ist ein fader Vergleich zu dem was ich mit dir tun würde.“ 

Jedem sonst wären vielleicht, als Antwort auf seine Worte, die zarten Veränderungen in Hannibal entgangen. Das leichte Flattern seiner Nasenflügel, wie sich seine Lippen entspannen, seine Pupillen erweitern. Seine Hände verkrampfen sich, mit einem Quietschen des Leders, um das Lenkrad.

Will weiß immer noch keine Antwort auf Bedelia´s Frage, zumindest nicht auf die Weise, wie sie es gemeint hat, aber die Reaktion die Hannibal auf seine Worte zeigt ist nichts, wenn nicht ergreifend. 

Er überlegt es laut auszusprechen, nur um eine weitere Reaktion zu erhalten. Jeden Vorwand der Höflichkeit abzulegen ist solch eine absolute Erleichterung.

„Hast du etwas Bestimmtes im Kopf?“, fragt Hannibal, Stimme belegt mit dem, was unausgesprochen bleibt. 

Während der letzten Wochen, dem Verlauf seiner Entstehung, hat Will mehrmals die Entschlossenheit von Hannibal´s Taten im Bezug zu einem bestimmten Bemühen, über allen anderen, erfasst und analysiert. Es gibt mehr als nur eine Person, der Hannibal einen Besuch versprochen hat, aber nur eine hat auch in Will einen Nerv getroffen. Er stellt sich vor, wie ihr Hals unter seinen Händen lila anläuft und sein Magen dreht sich um. Dicker, schwarzer Teer kriecht über seine Arme hoch, hinauf an seinem Hals, presst sich in seinen Mund und hinunter in seine Kehle, erstickt ihn. 

Angst oder Vorfreude, es spielt, an diesem Punkt, kaum noch eine Rolle. 

„Ja, habe ich“, bestätigt Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel kommt einen Tag früher als geplant, als kleines "Geschenk" für jemandem aus meinem Bekanntenkreis, der sich darauf gefreut hat. 
> 
> \- Kapitel 14 gestern fertig übersetzt ;)


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich Kapitel 3! Wortmalerei vom Feinsten und ein sehr zufriedenes ich. 
> 
> Hinterlasst gerne Kommentare oder gebt Rückmeldungen über die "Private Messanges" meines ff.net Accounts!

Es sind ungefähr 180 Meter, in die kleine Bucht, wenn sie überhaupt diesen Namen verdient hat. Nicht mehr als ein schmaler Streifen felsigen Strand, vielleicht 30 Meter lang und an der hohen Kante drei Meter tief , aber Will bricht dankbar auf dem Boden zusammen. Wo sein Körper nicht von der Kälte betäubt ist, ist er ein langer, offener Nerv der mit Schmerz gefüllt ist. Heiße, Übelkeit verursachende Zuckungen winden sich durch Arm und Schulter. 

Hannibal geht runter auf Händen und Knien und erbricht erstmal Wasser und Blut. Er schafft es auszusehen, als fände er das alles kaum eklig, als er sich keuchend auf seine Fersen zurücklehnt. Sein Haar hängt stränig um sein Gesicht, schwarz mit Blut. 

Will greift eine Handvoll seines zerrissenen Oberteils, um sich selbst aufzurichten und Hannibal näher zu ziehen. Hannibal kommt diesmal gewillter, zieht Will ohne Zögern näher. Es ist befriedigender, als diese bestimmte Sehnsucht in ihm, die er immer noch nicht benennt. In ihm ist ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, als wären alle scharfen Kanten endlich abgerundet. Ein Gefühl des Gehörens, auf das er nie gehofft hatte und an das er lang zuvor aufgehört hatte zu glauben. 

Jetzt hatte er herausgefunden, auf welche Weise sie zusammenpassten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er je genug davon bekommen würde. 

Will´s Hände streichen leicht über Hannibal´s Rücken, fühlen den zerrissenen Stoff und das verletzte Fleisch mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Hannibal zittert und lehnt sich in seine Berührung. Sein Atem beschleunigt sich und schickt einen Schauer Will´s Wirbelsäule hinunter, eine Hitze bildet sich in seinem Unterleib. Er dreht seine Wange in Hannibal´s Brust und kuschelt seinen Kopf unter dessen Kinn, reine animalische Zuneigung. Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen sie auszusprechen, selbst jetzt stecken die Worte in seinem Hals fest, drohen sie Beide zu ersticken. 

„Will.“ Hannibal´s Stimmer hört sich genauso zerlumpt an wie ihre Körper, rau und gefärbt in Staunen und Unglauben. Auf diese Art und Weise hat Will noch nie jemanden seinen Namen aussprechen hören, hatte es gefürchtet und gehasst es von dieser einen Stimme zu vernehmen. Jetzt, umhüllt es ihn mit Wärme. Es steckt Macht darin, eine Sache zu benennen, aber irgendwie scheint es, als wäre Will derjenige mit der Macht. Er schluckt es hinunter, taumelt im Angesicht seiner Unbesonnenheit. 

„Hannibal“, antwortet er, so ruhig wie er es schaffen kann. Er lehnt sich zurück, nur weit genug um Hannibal´s Blick einzufangen, schwarz wie Blut. Bei jedem zittrigen Atemzug berührensich ihre Oberkörper. Er nickt einmal, langsam und präzise, beantwortet dadurch die unzähligen Fragen die Hannibal mit der einzelnen Silbe seines Namens kommuniziert hatte. Das zweite Mal, nickt Hannibal mit ihm, sein Gesichtsausdruck nun glatt und klinisch. 

Hannibal´s Hände sind überall auf ihm, testen die Haut auf seinen Wangen. Der Geschmack von Blut und Meersalz ist dick auf seiner Zunge, aber die Wunde ist überraschend schmerzfrei, selbst bei der Berührung. Er spreizt den Stofffetzen über Will´s anderer Stichverletzung. Die Haut ist aufgequollen und ärgerlich rot, aber blutet nicht länger. Er weiß nicht, ob es die Stichwunde ist, die seinen Arm nutzlos macht oder der Aufprall auf dem Wasser, bis Hannibal seinen Ärmel abreißt. 

Die Haut von seiner Schulter bis zum Ellenbogen ist im Mondlicht in einem krankhaften lila-grün gefärbt und sein Arm hängt in einem seltsamen Winkel herunter. Will starrt es leidenschaftslos an. „Gebrochen?“, vermutet er. 

Hannibal brummt kommentarlos. Er nimmt Will´s Handgelenk in eine Hand und seine Andere verfängt sie im Haar an der Rückseite seines Nackens. Er gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Ruck und lehnt seinen Körper in Will´s, ihn zurücklehnend. 

Jeder Instinkt in Will sagt ihm zu kämpfen. Er ist zwar weit darüber hinaus irgendetwas zu fürchten, was Hannibal ihm vielleicht physisch antun würde, aber da bleibt der tief in ihm verankerte Wiederstand seine Autonomie aufzugeben. Hannibal bemerkt seinen Kampf. Ihre Augen treffen sich und Hannibal´s sind unergründlich. Er fragt nicht nach Will´s Vertrauen. 

Will zwingt sich selbst dazu zu Entspannen, Hannibal zu Erlauben in flach auf den Boden zu legen. All das Adrenalin, das ihn bisher dazu gebracht hatte sich zu bewegen, macht Platz für Kälte und zitternde Erschöpfung. Hannibal bewegt sich, seine nur noch mit Socken bedeckten Füße drücken in die Krümmung von Will´s Armbeuge und sein Griff um sein Handgelenk verfestigt sich. Als er beginnt zu ziehen, kann Will weder den Schrei zurückhalten, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper fährt, noch den Instinkt wegzuzucken. Hannibal gibt ein leises „Pscht!“ von sich, aber er ist unbarmherzig und zieht immer weiter, obwohl Will´s Muskeln sich wehren. 

Er musste wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben, weil das Bächste, dessen er sich bewusst ist, die Stecknadelgroßen Punkte von Licht im Himmel über ihn sind. Seine Schulter ist ein stetig pochender Schmerz, der durch die gesamte rechte Seite seines Brustkorbs zieht, aber ein experimentelles Anspannen seinen Finger zeigt ihm, dass er die Kontrolle zurückerlangt hat. Er richtet sich steif auf. 

Hannibal hatte die zerrissenen Fetzten von Will´s Ärmel um seinen eigenen Knöchel gewickelt. Er sieht nie weißer oder begehrbarer aus, als wenn er vom Blut eines anderen bedeckt ist. Seine Gesichtszüge sind ausdrucksstark, gezeichnet mit Schmerz und der Entschlossenheit und einer Wildheit die nach Will ruft, ihn in ihren Bann zieht. Ihre Kollision war schon immer unausweichlich gewesen. 

„Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du damit gerechnet hast, dass wir beide den Fall überleben.“, murmelt Hannibal. 

Will schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war ich mir auch nicht.“ Er schluckt beim Brüllen der entfernten Wellen. 

„Aber du hast mich dennoch festgehalten.“, erwiedert Hannibal. Seine Worte sind belegter als sonst, nicht nur durch den Akzent, oder die Müdigkeit. Will glaubt sich daran zu erinnern, wie er gegen dessen Kinn geknallt war. 

Da ist eine Frage in Hannibal´s Tonfall, aber Will kann seine Motive nicht erklären, wenn er sie selbst nicht mal versteht. Es ist alles chaotisch und so unangenehm, wie es sein könnte für einen Mann, der nicht nur immer seine eigenen Motivationen wusste, sondern auch die von allen um ihn herum. Ehrlich gesagt, ist es sehr befreiend. 

Das Schweigen hält an und Hannibal wartet darauf, dass Will etwas sagt um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu verringern. Will hat eine Entscheidung mehr getroffen, als er wolle, als er sich dazu entschieden hat sie beide aus der Tiefe zu ziehen. Er ist erschöpft. Das ist mehr als genug für den Abend. Hannibal lässt die Sache ruhen, fürs Erste. 

Die Küste ist hier nicht mehr ganz so stürmisch. Erosion und steigender Meeresspiegel haben begonnen den Strand zu verschlucken, aber sie können waten, brusttief, an den Fels geklammert. Sie kommen an den Ufern der Flussmündung heraus und schlechtes Wasser wird zu Marschland. 

Selbst mit seinen Wunden, ist Hannibal leicht und sicher auf seinen Beinen. Will´s Gleichgewicht ist gestört. Die improvisierte Schlinge aus den Resten seines Oberteils drückt seinen Arm an seine Seite. Irgendwo auf dem Weg beginnt die Wunde in seiner Brust wieder zu bluten, obwohl sie keine weiteren Verletzungen erlitten hat. 

Mehr als einmal fängt Hannibal ihn auf und treibt ihn weiter vorwärts, bis Will´s Beine ihn nicht mehr länger weitertragen. Seine Beine fühlen sich an, als würden sie bei den Knöcheln aufhören, nicht mehr als taube Stümpfe. Hannibal hebt ihn auf, als würde es keinerlei Anstrengung bedeuten. Will schnaubt humorlos, sich wieder in solch einer Position zu befinden. Durch einen Schleier aus Blut, sieht er wie sich Hannibal´s Lippen als Erwiderung kräuseln, seine Augen liebevoll zu Will´s Gesicht flackern und wieder nach oben. 

„Du entwickelst da eine Angewohnheit.“ Will fühlt das Grollen seiner Worte mehr, als er sie hört. 

Will erkennt, dass es wahrer ist, als Hannibal es realisiert. 

* 

Zuvor 

„Da liegt ein Boot in der Nähe von Cove Point vor Anker.“, sagt Hannibal. „Im Moor dorthin werden wir keine Spuren hinterlassen, denen sie folgen können.“ 

„Jack wird uns genug Zeit geben um den Drachen zu erledigen.“ Und vielleicht auch einander. „Aber er wird es nicht riskieren dich nochmal loszulassen. Er wird Straßensperren und Helikopter zwischen uns und jedem möglichen Fluchtweg haben.“ 

Hannibal grinst: „Dann nehmen wir die unmögliche Route.“ 

Die Bäume öffnen sich, enthüllen wie nah die Straße an der Küste wirklich liegt. Will erkennt ihr Ziel, nur unweit entfernt. Hannibal hatte eine Bühne ausgewählt, maßgeschneidert für sein eigenes Verlangen nach Theatralik und Dolarhyde´s Bedürfnis nach Privatsphäre. Das Haus steht nahe an der Klippe und der Horizont ist leer, soweit sein Auge in alle Richtungen blicken kann. Niemand der das Mondritual sehen würde, in Sicht. 

„Die Höhe der Klippe ist an diesem Punkt nicht mehr als 20 Meter.“, sagt Hannibal. Selbst bevor er gesprochen hatte, hatte Will eine Ahnung davon, was Hannibal andeutete. 

„Menschen sind schon von niedrigeren Höhen gestorben.“, weißt Will ihn hin. 

„Sie haben auch schon höhere überlebt.“, erwiedert Hannibal. „Das Wasser ist tief. Die Klippe geht gerade nach untern. Ein erfahrener Schwimmer könnte es schaffen.“ 

Hannibal hatte ohne Zweifel unermüdlich gerechnet, alle Variablen herausgefunden, seine Überlegungen getestet. Er würde so eine Sache niemals dem Zufall überlassen. Das ist kein Plan der spontan entsteht, sondern einer, den Hannibal jahrelang in seinem Hinterkopf gehabt hatte. 

Will ist allerdings eine Variable, die Hannibal zuvor nicht erwartet hatte. Was auch immer, das Ergebnis von Will´s Verlangen war, blieb unsicher, selbst für ihn selbst. An diesem Punkt taten sich zu viele Wege vor ihm auf. Sich selbst über die Klippe zu stürzen – mit Vorsatz, nicht ohne – ist viel ähnlicher dazu eine Entscheidung zu treffen. 

„Nur weil du gerne Gott spielst, macht dich das nicht unverwundbar.“, erklärt Will. 

Hannibal ist still, als sie in der Kieseinfahrt halten. Er dreht den Motor ab, lässt die Hand auf den Schlüsseln verweilt, eine Pose in tiefen Gedanken. Als er sich dreht um Will anzusehen, ist klar, dass er überlegt ob er Will Schaden zufügen sollte. 

„Ich glaube du hast das bewiesen.“, sagt Hannibal schließlich. Als er aus dem Auto aussteigt, stellt Will fest, dass er enttäuscht ist. Er folgt ihm, als Hannibal Richtung Süden zeigt. „Da ist ein Leuchtturm ungefähr 450 Meter runter, direkt über der Strommündung.“ 

„450 Meter.“, erwiedert Will ausdruckslos. „In zehn Grad kaltem Wasser. Nach einem 20 Meter Fall.“ Es ist nicht mal wert in Betracht gezogen zu werden. 

Will folgt Hannibal dennoch, als dieser über die gepflasterte Terrasse läuft, zu einem Halt kommend, wenige Meter vor der Kante. Es sieht tiefer aus als 20 Meter. Alles was er hören kann, ist das Tosen des Meeres, selbst als Hannibal diesen lächerlichen Witz über ausgewaschene Bluffs machte. Will starrt skeptisch auf die Klippe, die wirbelnden Wellen, die weit entfernte Küstenlinie. Zurück zu Hannibal. Dieser sieht viel zu zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. 

Hannibal erklärt ihm: „Bald wird das alles im Meer verloren sein.“ Mehr noch, als nur ein bloßer Fakt oder ein Versprechen, trägt es die sanfte Klinge einer Drohung. 

Sie würden hinübergehen, auf einen Weg oder einen anderen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Das Bootshaus ist baufälliger als Will sich vorgestellt hatte, dass Hannibal etwas besitzt, an die Ecke einer der tausend Verzweigungen der Wasserstraßen angelegt, die durch die Halbinsel führen. Auf der anderen Seite, das Motorboot welches dort vor Anker liegt, sieht viel zu gut aus und vor allem zu gut gepflegt, um hier länger als drei Jahre festgemacht zu sein. Hannibal hatte dies irgendwie arrangiert, zwischen der Zeit in der Will sich verabschiedet hatte und seiner Flucht. 

Sie säubern sich in dem kleinen Waschbecken, so gut sie können, Becken nach Becken gefüllt mit schmutzigem Rot. Immerhin ist das Wasser warm. Hannibal dreht sich zum ihm und kümmert sich um die Fleischwunden, die er vom Aufprall auf der Steinklippe erhalten hatte. Will ist überrascht herauszufinden, dass sie sowohl an seinen Beinen, als auch Armen, Händen und Schienbein zu finden sind. Sie sind vorwiegend oberflächlich und nur vier oder fünf sind tief genug um überhaupt mehr zu benötigen als eine Reinigung. Sie brauchen keine Nähte. 

In seinen Extremitäten beginnt sein Blut wieder zu zirkulieren, langsam aber stetig. Auf einen Schlag beginnen alle seine Muskeln zu zucken, drohen jederzeit wieder unter ihm zusammenzubrechen. Er zwingt sich selbst dazu sich zu fokussieren, als er an der Reihe ist, sich um Hannibal´s Rücken zu kümmern. Vor allem, wenn man die wahrhaft schrecklichen Tatorte, an denen er ermittelt hat, berücksichtigt, ist er nicht wirklich zimperlich,. Die Verletzungen zu sehen die Hannibal angetan wurden, sind allerdings schwer für ihn zu ertragen. Das ist neu und nicht unbedingt gänzlich willkommen. 

Zu Wissen, dass Hannibal ihn vom Schlimmsten geschützt hat ist etwas anderes, als den Beweis zu sehen. Sein Rücken ist eine solide Mauer aus gelb und lila, nur durchbrochen von hunderten, breiten Schrammen, die sich wie das Strichwerk eine Pinsels über die Haut ziehen, jeder ein starker Spritzer von weiß durch rot. Wie der Großteil von Will´s eigenen, sind sie nur oberflächlich. 

Es sind die dutzenden Hautabschürfungen, von denen Will vorsichtig den Stoff von Hannibal´s Oberteil trennen muss. Drei tiefe Fleischwunden erstrecken sich über seinen oberen Rücken, von Schulter zu Schulter durch das Narbengewebe von Veger´s Zeichen, das rohe, rote, breiige Stück an seinem unterem Rücken, wo die Haut sauber abgezogen worden war. Es bringt Will´s Magen dazu sich umzudrehen. Seine Finger verweilen, fahren die ordentliche Eintrittswunde von Dolarhyde´s Kugel nach. 

Hannibal benötigt medizinische Versorgung, die er ihm nicht selbst geben kann, da sie über Will´s limitierten Kenntnisse hinausgeht. Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte, greift Hannibal zurück, drückt Will´s Finger für einen kurzen Moment an seine Haut, bevor er sich umdreht um ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Die Kugel hat die Leber verfehlt“, sagt er, sein Bände sprechender Blick flackert über die erwähnte Wunde, „Obwohl ich glaube, dass der Darm angeschnitten wurde.“ 

Will war bei genug Autopsien dabei gewesen um zu wissen, was das für Hannibal´s Prognose bedeutet. Was erstaunlich ist, ist die Tatsache, dass er immer noch steht. Sie brauchen etwas, bevor die Sepsis losgeht. 

„Komm“, sagt Hannibal und führt Will in die Haupthütte, bringt ihn zum Bett. Er bringt seine Medizintasche und setzt sich neben Will, packt Handschuhe, chirurgische Scheren, Pinzetten und Behälter nach Behälter von Schmerzmedikamenten und Antibiotikum aus. 

Im grellen, unebenen Licht ist Hannibal blass und eingefallen. Er wirft sich einen Drogencocktail ein, bevor er sich wieder Will zuwendet. Hannibal betäubt den Bereich um Will´s Wunde, reibt die Haut um den Effekt zu verteilen. Er reinigt den Bereich mit einer sanften Ehrfurcht, die schwer auf Will´s Schultern lastet. 

Als er anfängt zu nähen, kann Will erkennen, dass es da etwas gibt, das er sagen möchte. Er muss dazu nicht mal die Mikroexpressionen in Hannibal´s Gesicht lesen. Hannibal leckt immer wieder seine Unterlippe und atmet scharf ein, als würde er gleich zu Sprechen ansetzten. Keine Worte kommen heraus. 

Nachdem seine Brust genäht und verbunden ist, kümmert sich Hannibal um seine Wange. Mit der Betäubung spürt Will nur eine Ziehen, als Hannibal nach jedem Stich den Faden nachzieht. Nachdem er fertig ist, spricht Will. Es eine Weile dauern, um sich an das Ziehen seiner Haut zu gewöhnen. „Wer wird mich jetzt noch lieben, wo ich nicht mehr schön bin?“

Hannibal erstarrt, atmet nicht mal. Will kann sich ein dutzend verschiedene Antworten vorstellen, von inbrünstigen Versicherungen über Will´s Schönheit bis zur metaphysische Diskussion der inneren gegenüber der äußeren Schönheit, um Verachtung und Gewalt in jeder Facette zum Vorschein zu bringen. 

Will weiß, dass er grausam ist, er ist sich nur nicht sicher wie er damit aufhören kann. Sie waren zu lange Gegensätze gewesen. Am Ende erträgt Hannibal es mit Grazie. Er beendet seine letzte Naht und verbindet sie mit der zartesten Berührung. „Mit der richtigen Pflege, wird es kaum vernarben“, ist alles, was er sagt. 

Wenn man alles in Betracht zieht, ist Will in guter Verfassung, aber anstatt sich auf seine eigenen Verletzungen zu fokussieren, macht Hannibal weiterhin ein Aufheben um ihm. Er gibt Will drei verschiedene Spritzen, eine gegen den Schmerz, zwei gegen Infektionen. Danach entfernt er die Handschuhe und berührt Will erneut überall, nach etwas suchend, das er übersehen hat, irgendeinen versteckten Schmerz. Seine Finger fahren durch Will´s Haar, untersuchen seinen Haaransatz. 

Welche Hitze Hannibal auch immer ausstrahlt, oder ob es eine physische Reaktion auf ihren nahen Körperkontakt ist, Will errötet bei der Wärme. Seine Augen fahren über Hannibal´s Gesicht, zugleich klinisch und besorgt, als er hinaufreicht und seine Hand um Hannibal´s schließt. Er hält sie still und wartet, bis Hannibal ihm in die Augen blickt. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagt Will, überlegt und erläutert, „Ich werde okay sein.“ Er bemerkt nicht, wie schnell er atmet, bis er es ausgesprochen hat. 

Hannibal senkt ihre Hände, berührt geisterhaft Will´s unverletzte Wange und ein süßer, heißer Schmerz pocht in Will´s Brust. Es hat nichts mit den Verletzungen zu tun, die er sich heute Nacht zugezogen hat. 

Er leckt sich über die Lippen und Hannibal verfolgt die Bewegung, sieht wie vor Hunger erschlagen aus. Will hatte einst gedacht, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen zu kompliziert und zu abstrakt sei, um sie je zu benennen, geschweige denn, nach ihr zu handeln. Aber in diesem Moment, weiß er, dass sie schon längst über diesen Punkt hinaus sind. Er ist sich seiner eigenen Nacktheit und dem magnetischen Sog zwischen ihnen unglaublich bewusst. 

„Was machen wir mit dir?“, fragt Will. Er hatte vorgehabt die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu brechen, aber kann nicht aufhören die Hand nach einer Berührung auszustrecken, seine Handfläche über den Verband an Hannibal´s Abdomen zu legen. Er sollte nicht so beeinflusst sein, aber das ändert auch nichts an der Tatsache. 

Hannibal verändert ihre Position, lehnt Will zurück. Dieses Mal kämpft Will nicht. Er beugt sich über ihn und es ist plötzlich dunkel in der Hütte, nichts hinter Hannibal´s Armen zu sehen. „Ich denke an eine leichte Änderung unserer Pläne.“ 

Will löst seine Zunge. „Oh?“, bringt er heraus. 

„Ich weiß, dass du Bedelia zu deinem Herzenswunsch gemacht hast“, sagt Hannibal. Obwohl Will seinem Verlangen keinen Namen gegeben hat, ist er nicht überrascht, das sein Gegenüber zu diesem Schluss gekommen ist. 

Will denkt zurück an sein Gespräch mit Doktor Du Maurier. Zuerst konnte er die Bitterkeit die er ihr gegenüber spürte nicht abwerfen und später auch seine Angewidertheit und Geringschätzung nicht. Aber, seine kleine Eifersucht zu Seite schiebend, da war auch eine große Bewunderung für ihren Mut und ihre Dreistigkeit. Vielleicht konnten er und Hannibal zusammen einen Weg finden sich selbst zu befriedigen ohne sie gänzlich zu verschlingen. 

„Ich bin...“, Will probiert das Wort, überlegt die Auswirkungen, lässt es dann auf der Zunge rollen, „flexibel.“ Hannibals Augen flattern bei der Andeutung. 

Sie bewegen sich beide, unabhängig von einander, aber doch perfekt im Einklang, als wäre es eine Choreographie. Hannibal sinkt gegen ihn und Will erhebt sich, Arme umschlingen seine Hüfte und Schulter, auf seine Wunden bedacht. Haut berührt Haut, jeder zarte, blaue Fleck, wie eine Zunge gegen einen kaputten Zahn gepresst. Will schaudert und zieht Hannibal an seine Brust und die V-Linie seiner Schenkel. 

Hannibal schnuppert an seinem Schlüsselbein, inhaliert seinen Geruch, an der Linie seines Nackens. Sein Körper ist ein beständiges, einengendes Gewicht und er macht es sich mit einem langen, zufriedenen Seufzer gemütlich. Seine Finger gleiten über Will´s unverletzten Arm. Auf die Art und Weise, wie seine Finger an den Kanten seiner Verletzungen entlang streifen, ist jede Berührung ehrfürchtig. Will hält still, Finger graben sich härter als er es vorhatte ins Fleisch. Dieser Moment ist zu zart, wie aus der Gegenwart gerissen. Geliehen, fürs Erste. 

„Sollen wir der guten Frau Doktor dann einen Besuch abstatten?“, fragt Hannibal, seine Stimme gedämpft an Will´s Haut. Die Intimität ist beinahe unerträglich. 

Hannibal´s Leib ist brennend heiß mit Blut und Leben und das Gefühl von ihm wäscht jede Erinnerung an seinem schlaffen Körper in Will´s Armen, als sie ins Meer tauchten, von sich. Sie sind irgendwo an der Schwelle von Schmerz und Erschöpfung, aber zum ersten Mal kann Will sich vorstellen, wie es sich unter anderen Umständen anfühlen würde. Wenn sein Körper dazu in der Lage wäre, wäre er jetzt steif. Es ist bezeugend, dass trotz der Zerstörung ihrer Körper am Beginn des letzten Abends, sein Herz bei der Idee schneller pocht. 

Zu Bald schon bewegt Hannibal sich, zieht sich erneut warme, trockene Kleidung aus dem Schrank, an. Er hilft Will in ein Flanellhemd und Jogginghosen, danach erlaubt er sich selbst ins Bett zurückgezerrt zu werden. Das Gewicht der Decke ist zu viel, die Lacken zu einengend. Zu erinnernd, an die rücksichtslose, schwarze See die sie erstickt hatte. Will ringt, versucht sich frei zu treten, aber Hannibal streichelt ihn, wie ein Haustier. 

Die Schmerzstiller klingen an, zerstreuen seinen Fokus. Egal wie sehr er gegen den Sog der Müdigkeit ankämpft, das zarte Schlagen der Wellen gegen die Außenhülle, das familiäre Heben und Senken des Schiffes um ihn, es ist zu einfach wegzudriften. 

An einem Punkt erhebt sich Hannibal, entkommt Will´s klammernde Händen. Das letzte, dem er sich bewusst ist, ist das Gefühl von Lippen die auf seine Stirn gedrückt werden und eine Hand die sein Haar streichelt. Wenn er zuvor nicht hinter dieser Entscheidung gestanden hätte, ist er sich nun sicher, dass er es jetzt tut. 

Und er ist bereit noch weiter zu gehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Hannibal reinigt mit sanfter Erfurt :,) jaaaaa genau auf jeden Fall er reist gleich mal nach Deutschland, bei dem Tippfehler erstmal in der Korrektur laut losgelacht.   
> Außerdem: grandios das Wort „Mikroexpressionen“ und auffallend für jeden der sich mal damit und mit Dr. Ekman befasst hat. Kann ich nur empfehlen ;) ist sehr alltagstauglich, wenn man‘s trainiert bzw. sowohl im privaten als auch im beruflichen!


	5. Kapitel 5

Zuvor 

Eine erfrischende Atlantikbrise, wirft sich gegen die Klippe und durchschneidet Will´s Kleidung. Er beugt sich vor, versteckt seine Hände in seinen Ärmeln und seine Gedanken beginnen ab zu schweifen. Zum vielleicht millionsten Mal, seit er den Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen hat, welcher diesen verrückten Ritt erst ins rollen brachte, fragt er sich, ob er wirklich gänzlich hinter all dem steht. 

Soweit Will sehen kann, hatte es nie eine klare, perfekte Option gegeben. Da wird auch nie eine sein. Er kann sich Molly hier neben sich genauso gut vorstellen, wie Hannibal. 

Molly hat den Drachen überlebt und Will kann ihren Triumph über seinen gefallenen Körper erneut vor sich sehen. Ihr schnelles Denken und ihr Überlebensinstinkt haben sie in einzelne Teile aufspalten lassen, wie es Will nie möglich wäre. Ihre Wildheit ist ohne Empathie im Angesicht einer Bedrohung für jene die sie liebt. Will sah einen Schimmer davon aufblitzen, als sie in ihrem Krankenhausbett lag. 

In diesem Szenario ist Will passiv. Er würde Molly erlauben ihn zu retten, ihr vertrauen, das sie weiß, was das Beste ist. 

Wenn er sich selbst mit Hannibal sieht, ist er ein aktives Mitglied. Er kann beinahe schon den Stolz spüren, der von Hannibal ausgeht, wenn dieser sieht wie seine eigene Kreation zum Leben erweckt wird. Er kann den Blutfluss in seinen Venen fühlen, erinnert sich an das Geräusch des Brechenden Knochens unter seinen Fäusten und das befriedigende Krachen von Randall Tier´s Nacken, die Erheiterung davon Freddie Lounds in diesen wenigen Sekunden der Undurchsichtigkeit zu jagen, als er nicht wusste wo die Lügen die er Hannibal erzählte aufhörten und wo die, die er Jack erzählte anfingen. In diesem Moment, der das verdammte Potential hatte, wo er ihr Leben einfach hätte beenden können. 

Den Drachen mit Hannibal zur Strecke zu bringen ist etwas das Will verlangt, grundlos. Egal ob einer oder beide von ihnen in dem Prozess fallen, er muss den glühenden Rausch des Vergnügens bei einem gerechtfertigten Mord spüren. Seine Knie geben beinahe nach, Frederick Chilton ist überall über ihm, Schockwellen der Erregung fahren durch seine Venen. 

Will öffnet die Augen, atmet hart durch die Nase, Fäuste entspannend. 

Eine verräterische Stimme in ihm sagt ihn, dass immer noch Zeit ist das Ganze zu retten. Hannibal ist drinnen, Will hat sein Handy. Jack könnte warten, wie sie es zuerst geplant hatten und wenn alles beendet ist, könnte Molly vorsichtig seine Wunden versorgen. Sie würde ihm Raum geben, ihn nie zu mehr zwingen, als er bereit ist zu geben. Sie wäre süß und sicher. 

Molly würde sich nie für ihn verstellen oder ihn dazu zwingen, die Wahrheit zu Betrachten, die Will tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hat. Und Will findet das in Ordnung. Mit genug Zeit und Abstand, wird es immer begehrenswerter. Als er zum ersten Mal Hannibal abwies, lernte er, wie er sich selbst auf einen Schlag ausschaltet. Er kann es wieder tun. Für Will war es nie schwierig gewesen sich selbst zu verlieren. 

Da würden lange Tage voller Fischfang, gemütliche Nächte zusammengekuschelt am Feuer lesen, auf ihn warten. Spaziergänge am Fluss entlang, sein Rudel auf den Fersen, die Hand seiner Frau in seiner und die leichte, anspruchslose Liebe eines Kindes an seiner Seite. 

Bis er Hannibal kennengelernt hat, hatte Will nie Vielschichtigkeit verlangt. Er hat es einmal aufgegeben, aber die Dinge haben sich seitdem verändert. 

Der Weg mit Hannibal war genauso unklar, wie zuvor, als Will sich zum ersten Mal erlaubt hatte darüber zu fantasieren, wie sie zusammen weglaufen würden. Es war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als sie nach seinem ersten Mord zusammen gegessen hatten. Die Beiden auf eine breiten Schneise des Mordens durch Europa. Den Wirbelwind der Tage damit verbringend, durch antike Straßen zu wandeln, in Straßencafés zu essen und durch dunkle Museen zu flanieren. Die Abende, ertränkt in Blut und Schweiß. 

Aber was würden sie sein, in dem stillen, dunklen Ort, den sie zusammen einnehmen würden? Wie würde es jemals möglich sein, dass zwei so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten in ein Leben passen? Der Will, der an Hannibal´s Arm in der Oper hängt, einen tausend Dollar Anzug trägt und in den besten Restaurants isst, ist genauso ein Konstrukt wie der Will den Molly lieben kann. Und ist da irgendeine Version von Hannibal, der in liebevoller Resignation seufzen würde, wenn die Hunde um seine Beine streichen, Fell an seinen perfekt gebügelten Hosen hinterlassend? 

Dann, niemand hatte dem, was sie füreinander waren, je einem Namen gegeben, und Will kann es so lange andauern sehen, bis es in einem wahrlich spektakulären Blutbad endet. Alles was es brauchte, war eine einfache Bestätigung von Bedelia Du Maurier, und jetzt nahmen die Visionen immer mehr Gestalt an. 

Hannibal in ihrer Küche, die Ärmel seines Pullovers nach hinten gekrempelt. Will sitzt auf einem Stuhl gegenüber der Theke, liest den neusten Artikel über ihre Flucht laut vor, freut sich innerlich über das amüsierte Kräuseln von Hannibal´s Lippen, wenn Will seinen eigenen Kommentar lachend unterbricht. 

Eine halb geleerte Flasche Wein zwischen ihnen. Will´s nackte Zehen, die sich um die Beine des Stuhls krallen und er lehnt sich vor, um einen Finger durch einen der Töpfe auf dem Herd zu ziehen, grinst bei Hannibal´s genervtem Geräusch des Missfallens. 

Da ist ein Zimmer mit französischen Türen die auf eine Veranda öffnen. Will wirft den Hunden Bälle zu – zwei, vielleicht drei Fellknäule, wenn Will überzeugend genug und Hannibal in der Stimmung ist überzeugt zu werden – die fallen, sich überschlagen und über einander rollen, in der Jagd nach den bunten Kugeln. Die Luft ist angenehm mit dem ersten Hauch des Herbstes geschwängert. 

Hannibal wird an seinem Tisch schreiben oder vielleicht Cembalo spielen und Will kommt rein, die Hunde warten ergeben an der Türschwelle, fröhlich an ihren Bällen oder den Ohren der anderen kauend. Hannibal pausiert seine Arbeit, sobald Will ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. Die Berührung ist mittlerweile Gewohnheit geworden, aber Hannibal genießt sie jedes Mal. 

Die Beiden stolpern das Kopfsteinpflaster hinunter, angetrunken und einander berührend, uneinsichtig gegenüber dem fernen Echo eines weiteren Schuhpaars, bis sie eine dunkle Türschwelle erreichen. Dann verwandelt Hannibal sich vor seinen Augen. Da sind keine weiteren sprießenden Geweihe, kein weiteres zähes Schwarz, das von seiner Zunge rinnt, aber dennoch, steht ein unmenschlicher Jäger vor ihm. 

Will kann beinahe das klebrig, heiße Blut an seiner Hand fühlen, die Klinge tief durch Muskeln und über Knochen schneidend. Auf diese Weise hatte er bisher nie getötet, aber alles was er tun musste, war die Erfahrung von einem der dutzenden Mörder zu borgen, die seine Gedanken beschäftigten. Plötzlich, realisiert er, möchte er es aus eigener Erfahrung wissen. 

Ein dutzend andere Szenarios spielen sich in wenigen Sekunden in seinem Kopf ab. Leben dennoch ungelebt. Sie würden glorreich sein, Will weiß, dass es die ganze Wahrheit ist. 

Hannibal würde nie aufhören ihn zu testen, nie aufhören die Schichten abzutragen, an deren Aufbau Will ein Leben lang gearbeitet hat. Es ist die wahrste Verbindung die er je gefunden hatte und die Opfer, die er dazu erbringen muss, sind im Vergleich klein. 

Der trübe Himmel macht einer wahrlich prächtigen Nacht Platz. Dolarhyde wird bald eintreffen; sie müssen so gut vorbereitet sein, wie sie nur können. Durch die deckenhohen Fenster im Flur kann Will sehen, wie Hannibal sich drinnen bewegt. Er ist frisch geduscht und umgezogen. Zeit um die Show auf die Bühne zu bringen. 

Einen letzten Blick lässt er über die Klippe schweifen. Molly hat ein eingerahmtes, kreuz-stich Gedicht im Waschraum, ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter, weil der Titel ihren Namen in sich trägt. Es ist ein dummes kleines Ding – er war nie wirklich begeistert von dem Gedicht gewesen, aber das letzte bisschen war ihm immer im Kopf geblieben. Er kann sich nicht helfen, muss jetzt daran denken – for whatever we lose (like you and me) it´s always ourselves we find in the sea.   
\- für was auch immer wir verlieren (wie dich und mich), es sind immer wir selbst die wir im Meer wiederfinden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Gedicht ist „Maggie and milly and molly and may“
> 
> Und: "Niemand hatte dem, was sie füreinander waren, je einen Namen gegeben... I believe we call it "Murder Housbands" :D


	6. Kapitel 6

Will regt sich, als der Motor stoppt. Es waren nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden, aber er fühlt sich regeneriert und obwohl die Medikamente aufgehört haben zu wirken, ist der Schmerz noch nicht mit voller Wucht zurückgekehrt. Er geht langsam die Treppenstufen hinauf, spürt jeden Schritt in jedem Muskel und ist dankbar dafür, am Leben zu sein. 

Hannibal sitzt im Cockpit und für einen Moment setzt sein Herz einen Schlag aus, er ist so still und unbeweglich, als wäre er tot. Die Haut um seine Augen ist hauchdünn, dunkel und eingefallen, seine Augen sind farblos und blicken in weite Ferne. 

Will berührt seine Schulter und Hannibal ist Haut brennend heiß. Sein Kopf rollt trunken zur Seite und er murmelt etwas, in einer unbekannten Sprache. Schlaf hat Will neuen Fokus gegeben. Er kann Details sehen, die er davor übersehen hat, wie Hannibal´s Knöchel, schwarz und locker doppelt so groß angeschwollen oder das Blut, welches an seinem Haaransatz klebt. 

„Jesus Christus“, murmelt Will. Er fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und schließt, tief in Konzentration versunken, die Augen. Wie das Schwingen eines Pendels, übernimmt seine Empathie, und er denkt wie Hannibal. Er schlüpft viel einfacher in seine Gedanken, wenn er die Idee nicht ablehnt, so scheint es. 

Hannibal kämpft nicht dagegen an, als Will ihn auf die Füße zieht. Er wimmert, das erste Anzeichen an Unbehagen bezüglich seines Knöchels und Will verflucht sich innerlich, es nicht früher bemerkt zu haben. Wie viel mehr Schaden wohl geschehen war, als er Will wie eine verwelkende Blume durch den Sumpf getragen hatte. Diese Sorge um Hannibal ist neu, aber weder wirklich verwunderlich, noch unwillkommen. 

Sie ankern vor einer kleinen, privaten Werft. Hannibal musste auch dies geplant haben. Will checkt ein, vor allen Dingen, weil er nicht die Zeit hatte jede ihrer Spuren vom Boot zu entfernen. 

Da ist ein alter, blau-weißer Pick-Up am Strand. Die Türen sind unverschlossen und die Schlüssel, wie erwartet, hinter der Sonnenblende. Will schleppt Hannibal, mit seinem guten Arm, auf den Beifahrersitz und er muss den nach ihm greifenden Händen ausweichen, als er ihn anschnallt. 

Will lehnt sich gegen seinen Sitz, keuchend vor Anstrengung, der Schmerz in seiner Schulter nachlassend, vom scharfen, harten zum dumpfen, unbeständigen Pochen. Er nimmt Hannibal´s Gesicht in beide Hände. Hannibal leckt immer wieder zwanghaft seine trockenen, rissigen Lippen, und hat Schwierigkeiten damit, Will´s Gesicht zu fokussieren, aber Will ist geduldig, bis sich ihre Augen treffen. 

„Hannibal,“, sagt Will, langsam und vorsichtig, „lass mich mich um dich kümmern.“ Hannibal schaudert, seine Augen fallen zu. 

Es braucht nicht lange bis Will sich orientiert hat, er fährt an der nächsten Tankstelle rechts ran und sieht in den kleinen Atlas aus dem Handschuhfach (darin ist auch eine 45er, die er sich in den Gürtel steckt).Sie sind nah am äußeren Rand und von dort aus ist es weniger als eine Stunde zu Bedelia´s Home Office, im nicht-existenten Verkehr der frühen Morgenstunden. Die Einkaufsmeile der Nachbarschaft ist mit Lebensmittelläden, großen Einkaufsläden und der Art Kettenrestaurant gereiht, die Hannibal´s Lippen sich in Missbilligung nach unten biegen lassen würden. Als Will´s Augen auf einen Bereitschaftsklinik fallen, fällt er kurzerhand eine taktische Entscheidung. 

Das ist genau die Art Einbruch, nach der Jack suchen wird, vor allem im Bezug auf die Nähe zu Bedelia. Jack wird den Tatort, den sie hinterlassen haben, bereits gefunden haben. Die Beweise werden zeigen, dass sie über die Klippe gegangen sind, aber sie sind nicht dämlich genug um zu glauben, dass Jack sie damit in Ruhe lässt, nach allem was vorgefallen war. Aber die Stunden vor dem Klinikeingang zeigen, dass sie bis Montagmorgen geschlossen sein wird. Bis jemand feststellt, dass etwas fehlt, werden er und Hannibal längst weg sein. 

Nach Will´s vorsichtigem aber hartnäckigem Schütteln an seiner Schulter, erwacht Hannibal lange genug um ihn mit einer Liste an benötigten Medikamenten und Zubehör auszustatten. Als er von hinten einsteigt und den Alarm ausstellt, schickt Will ein sarkastisches, mentales Dankeschön an alle Kriminellen, deren Köpfe ihn mit den Fertigkeiten versorgt haben dieses Szenario jetzt durchzuführen. 

Ein Auto ohne Kennzeichen, ist in ihrer Straße, fünf Häuser von Bedelia´s Zuhause geparkt. Will fährt weiter, seine Gedanken rasen. Das nur ein Auto dort steht, bedeutet entweder, dass Jack nicht zu sehr um Bedelia´s Sicherheit besorgt ist oder, dass niemand im FBI gewillt ist seinen Befürchtungen zuzuhören. Er kann sich vorstellen, wie die anderen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend rennen. Chilton heuert einen privaten Sicherheitsdienst für sein Zimmer an. Freddie Lounds taucht unter. Jeder Zeuge des Prozesses, jeder Experte, der eine definitive Diagnose von Hannibal´s Symptomatik gemacht hat, jeder Polizist der Hannibal auch nur im Geringsten verärgert hat, alle schreien sie nach Schutz. 

Will verschwendet einen kurzen Gedanken an Alana, seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einer grimmigen Linie und er hofft, dass sie bereits weg ist. Jede Zuneigung die er einst für sie gespürt hatte, ist wie weggeblasen. Einst hatte sie auf ihn einfach, warm und sicher gewirkt, ähnlich wie Molly, aber jetzt ist da eine Dunkelheit, die hinter ihrer polierten Außenseite herauslugt. Will kann nicht einmal Hannibal dafür die Schuld geben – er hatte nur zum Vorschein gebracht, was schon längst tief vergraben lag. 

Nein, er ist nicht wirklich von der Idee geplagt, dass Hannibal sein Versprechen zu ihr hält. Was er nicht tolerieren kann, ist die Idee von Margot oder ihrem Kind die sich bei dem Verlust ändern würden. Er kann nicht aufhören an das Kind zu denken, das nicht war und vielleicht verklärt es seinen Blick, aber er möchte, dass Alana´s Sohn mit beiden Elternteilen aufwächst, fröhlich und ganz. Unberührt von dem ganzen Schlamassel. 

Eines Tages in naher Zukunft müssen er und Hannibal sich zusammensetzen und eine sehr ernste Diskussion über Grenzen führen. Will ist bereit so viel mehr zu geben, als es Hannibal überhaupt erwartet hatte, aber Hannibal wir auch Zugeständnisse machen müssen. 

Sie parken einige Blocks weiter und machen sich auf den Weg durch die Gärten, im Schatten verborgen. Hannibal ist praktisch gesehen nutzlos, schlurft auf seinen Füßen, ein totes Gewicht, gegen Will´s Seite. Bedelia´s Haus ist dunkel und still. Will lehnt Hannibal gegen die Veranda und versucht die Tür. Sie ist unverschlossen. 

Will zieht die Waffe, überprüft die Patronen, entsichert. Er hat bereits in Erwägung gezogen, dass es eine Falle sein könnte und er womöglich ein Mitglied der Verbrechensbekämpfung umbringen müsste. Die Idee sollte ihn mehr stören, als sie es tut, aber es war bereits die ganze Zeit eine Möglichkeit gewesen und außerdem war das Blut von den ganzen Agenten, die Dolarhyde während Hannibal´s Flucht getötet hatte bereits auf Will´s Händen. Ein neuer Mann hatte sich aus dem Wasser erhoben und er würde Tun, was auch immer getan werden musste um ihre Freiheit zu sichern. 

Drinnen ist niemand, außer Bedelia, die in der Dunkelheit alleine dasitzt, einen Tumbler voll bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Will ist sich nicht sicher ob er es unglaublich dämlich oder unglaublich eindrucksvoll findet, dass sie unbewaffnet ist. Sie blickt in, mit demselben ruhigen, vertieften Ausdruck an, den sie immer während ihrer Sitzungen getragen hatte und trinkt ihr Getränk in einem Zug aus. 

Will lässt die Pistole an seinen Oberschenkel sinken und Bedelia hebt, in leichter Überraschung, eine ihrer geformten Augenbrauen. 

„Wir haben ein Angebot für dich.“ 

*  
Zuvor 

All der physische Schaden, den sie einander zugeführt haben, ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie mit ihren Worten angerichtet hatten. Selbst jetzt, so nah am Abgrund, vollkommen in dem Vorhaben, dass sie den Sprung wagen, folgt Will den Schritten dieses bekannten Tanzes. Parieren und zustechen. Das Messer noch ein wenig tiefer drehen. Mit Verwunderung, den Schmerz auf Hannibal´s Gesicht betrachten. 

Bedelia´s Bestätigung seiner Liebe war beinahe besser, als es von Hannibal selbst zu hören; es hatte sie etwas gekostet ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dennoch die Beweise vor sich zu sehen, brachte einen Schwung paralysierenden Unglaubens zu Tage. Das ist real. Trotz all der Pein, die sie einander zugefügt hatten, all den Sachen die Hannibal ihm gestohlen hatte und all den Lügen die Will als Vergeltung erzählt hatte, stehen sie hier. 

Und nach all dem war Hannibal für Will ein offenes Buch geworden. Es ist offensichtlich, dass das Gleiche nicht für Hannibal der Will liest gesagt werden kann. Wie frustrierend es sein muss, aber Will ist noch nicht wirklich bereit sich vor ihm gänzlich zu entblößen. Er genießt es viel zu sehr zuzusehen, wie die zerfransten Enden von Hannibal´s Kontrolle, eine nach der anderen, sich zu Kontrolle verweben. Das Resultat wird ohne Zweifel atemberaubend sein. Wenn sie auf der anderen Seite herauskommen, obwohl sie neue Narben haben werden, werden sie all den alten Schmerz, die Bitterkeit und die Reue zurückgelassen haben. Es wird genug Zeit geben um die tiefen Wunden, die sie einander zugefügt haben, heilen zu lassen. 

Hannibal fragt: „Hast du vor zuzusehen, wie er mich tötet?“ und Will antwortet: „Ich habe vor zuzusehen wie er dich verändert.“ 

Es ist keine Lüge. Dolarhyde wird sie beide verändern, aber nicht auf die Weise wie er es vorhat. Noch wird es die Verwandlung sein, die Hannibal sich für Will vorstellt. Das ist Will´s Erwachen. Das ist Will´s Design. 

Sobald Dolarhyde eintritt ist Will ruhig, sicher und bereit. Das ist weder der Adrenalin gezündete Kampf ums Überleben, der Randall Tier das Leben gekostet hat, noch die blinde, panische Notwendigkeit hinter dem immer wiederkehrenden Ziehen des Abzugs bei Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Nicht einmal die kalte, entfernte Bosheit als er Matthew Brown hinter Hannibal hergeschickt hat oder als er seine Hand auf Frederick´s Schulter gelegt hat. 

Sie mochten gegen einen Serienkiller kämpfen, aber da war nicht länger Platz dafür sich selbst, bezüglich seiner Motive, etwas vorzumachen. Hier ging es nicht darum, die Welt vom Bösen zu befreien – es ist nicht mal Rache für den Angriff auf seine Familie. Will wird einen Heuchler, einen kleineren Jäger ermorden, der es gewagt hatte zu denken, er könnte eine Verbindung mit Hannibal teilen. Er wird Dolarhyde töten, weil er es will. 

Will greift nach seiner Pistole und was ist es, das man immer über feste Pläne sagt? 

Dennoch; vielleicht wird es ähnlich befriedigend sein. So sehr Will es auch genossen hätte, die Waffe an den Schädel dieses Mannes zu halten, sein Leben mit der gleichen Geringschätzung zu bedrohen, die er den Männern und Kindern, die er getötet hatte, gezeigt hat, ihm die Würde zu nehmen darüber zu wissen, dass es bald zu Ende gehen wird, es fehlt die Sinnlichkeit die Hannibal verlangt. Er ist mehr mit seinem eigenen, als dem Blut des Drachen bedeckt, aber sein Herzschlag ist stetig und er hat keine Angst. 

Etwas mächtiges entrollt sich in ihm. Etwas krankhaft wundervolles. Sein Bewusstsein ist irgendwo weit entfernt, beobachtet sein Spiel wie eine Erinnerung. Sein Körper ist anwesend, heiß in aufbauender Lust, sehnt nach Erlösung. Wer schwingt die Axt, wer vergräbt die Klinge tief, dies sind Details die kaum etwas bedeuten; sie sind nun ineinander verschmolzen, jeder bewegt sie wie eine Verlängerung des anderen. Will spürt Fleisch zwischen seinen Zähnen und Blut sprudelt heiß in seinen Mund. Hannibal´s Gewicht liegt hinter dem Stoß mit dem Messer; Dolarhyde wird von seiner Hand auseinandergerissen. Sein Körper zwischen ihren ist nichts mehr als ein Leitmittel. 

Hier wird kein Kunstwerk entstehen, kein aufwendiges Gericht. Die Welt wird nur die Brutalität darin sehen. Sie würden nie verstehen, was hier wirklich passiert war, selbst wenn man es ihnen zeigen würde; die Perfektion liegt weit über dem Bereich, was möglich wäre zu beschreiben. 

Es ist wunderschön. 

In der heranbrechenden Dunkelheit, gerade außerhalb des Lichtscheins, der vom Fenster hereinfällt, kann Will das mühsame herannahen der Hufe über gefrorenem Gras hören. Der Wendigo läuft nebenher, Klauen erwartungsvoll im Nacken des Hirsches gekrallt, führend. Sie beobachten ihn erwartungsvoll. Aber Will wird sich nicht so leiten lassen, wird nicht blindlings folgen. Seine Hand verengt sich um Hannibal´s Schulter und er führt.


	7. Kapitel 7

Bedelia kommt mit ihm um das Equipment zu holen. Die beiden schaffen es den Esstisch in das Büro zu tragen, wo das Licht am Besten ist. Will muss auf der Hut sein und die gesegnete Erleichterung die die Schmerzmittel ihm gaben hat nachgelassen. Seine Wange pocht mit jedem Herzschlag und er muss mehrmals ein geschocktes, schmerzgeschwängertes Keuchen zurückhalten, jedes mal, wenn er sein Gewicht verlagert. Seine gesamte rechte Seite ist steif und unflexibel. Er bedeckt sie so gut er kann, aber Bedelia muss es gesehen haben. 

Sie Bedecken den Tisch mit einem sauberen Leinen, das nach Lavendel und Vanille riecht und Bedelia legt die chirogischen Instrumente aus. Hannibal beobachtet sie aus dem Rollstuhl heraus, Augen auf Halbmast. Bedelia hat ihm bereits Schmerzmittel und weitere Antibiotika verabreicht, aber er ist dennoch mehr als klar. Als Bedelia ihm hochhilft, zuckt Will´s Hand an seinem Gürtel. Der Blick den sie ihm gibt ist vernichtend. 

„Es wird schwierig sein eine Operation durchzuführen, ohne ihn zu berühren“, bringt sie vor, extra Empathie in all die richtigen Stellen steckend, damit es Will´s Zähne zum Knirschen bringt. 

„Ich glaube es geht ohne zu sagen - „

„Dann solltest du es vielleicht nicht sagen.“ 

Bedelia wird nie herausfinden, wie viel Glück sie in diesem Moment hatte, dass Will´s Hände gerade Hannibal auf die Tischplatte hieven. Er ist so sanft, wie er es nur sein kann, aber er kann sehen, welches Tribut es Hannibal fordert, eingebettet in jeder Linie seines Körpers. 

„Wenn er es hier nicht lebend rausschafft, wirst du es auch nicht.“ 

„Ein Leben für ein Leben“, echot Bedelia. Sie füllt eine Spritze und jetzt glätten ihre zarten Hände Hannibal´s Armbeuge, rollen eine Vene unter ihren Fingern, bis sie in starkem Kontrast zu seiner Haut herausschaut. 

Zuerst kommt das Betäubungsmittel. Will weiß von früheren Erfahrungen mit Hannibal, wie schnell das wirken wird. „Gib dem eine Minute“, sagt er, obwohl Hannibal wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst genug ist um die Pause zu würdigen. 

Bedelia knöpft Hannibal´s Shirt auf, drückt es zurück über seine Schultern. Will sieht nicht zu und denkt auch nicht darüber nach wie oft sie dies bereits getan hat, unter anderen Umständen. Es benötigt das Ziehen seiner Wange, damit er realisiert, dass er seine Zähne zusammenpresst. 

„Will.“ Hannibal´s Stimme ist rau. Seine Hand schließt sich um den Saum von Will´s Shirt. Seine Augen sind vernebelt und weit weg. 

Will nimmt seine Hand, umschließt sie eng mit seiner eigenen. „Ich bin hier, Hannibal.“ 

Ein weit entferntes, träumerisches Lächeln fällt auf Hannibal´s Gesicht, als er seinen Namen hört. Vielleicht macht Will hier all´ die Momente wieder gut, an denen er Hannibal dieses Vergnügen verwehrt hat. Hannibal hat noch eine ganze Lebensspanne vor sich um all die Arten zu Hören, auf die Will es sagen kann. 

Es ist ein Impuls, den Will nicht vorhat zu bekämpfen, als er sich über ihn beugt, seine Lippen über Hannibal´s streifen lässt. Es steckt kaum Druck dahinter. Dennoch atmet Hannibal in freudiger Überraschung ein und seine Hand erschlafft in Will´s. 

Will drückt sein Gesicht an Hannibal´s Wange, atmet ihn ein und verspricht: „Ich bin bei dir.“

Will beobachtet Bedelia mit Adleraugen; sie hatte zugegen, dass ihr erster Instinkt ist zu töten, statt zu heilen. Es ist allerdings sichtbar, dass sobald sie an den inneren Verletzungen arbeitet, sie eine mehr als fähige Chirurgin ist. Sie arbeitet schnell, mit ruhiger Distanziertheit, nie pausierend, wenn sie ein weiteres Instrument auswählt. Will dachte es würde länger dauern, aber in weniger als einer Stunde, hat sie die Wunde gereinigt, ihn innerlich wieder zugenäht und alles mit dem speziellen Verband eingepackt, den Hannibal verlangt hat. 

Danach beginnt sie sich kleineren Wunden zuzuwenden. Sie näht die Kratzer an seinem oberen Rücken, reinigt die Schürfwunden und verbindet sie. An einem Punkt erwacht Hannibal von seinem drogeninduzierten Schlaf. Vielleicht ist es ein Resultat von dem Schmerz und den Medikamenten, aber der Moment, als er feststellt, dass Will immer noch an seiner Seite ist, ist ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie lange wird es dauern, bevor er glaubt, dass Will hier ist um dieses Mal zu bleiben? 

Bedelia verbindet Hannibal´s Knöchel neu mit einem sauberen Verband und steckt ihn in eine Schiene. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit seinem Kopf zuwendet, fahren Bedelia´s Finger durch Hannibal´s Haare mit der Familiarität einer Liebhaberin. Will geht dann einen Schritt nach vorn, aber bekämpft das Bedürfnis sie zur Seite zu stoßen, sogar als sie grinst. Die Wunde ist erschreckend lang, aber oberflächlich. Bedelia muss einen dünnen Streifen Haar abrasieren, aber Hannibal widerspricht nicht, obwohl er ein Geräusch des Wiederwillens von sich gibt. 

Will kann nicht anders als zu kichern, was Hannibal nur dazu bringt seine Brauen in weiterer Genervtheit zusammen zu ziehen. Will streicht ihm einige Haare aus der Stirn, zeigt damit Besitzansprüche. Jetzt, da er seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle nicht mehr zensiert, ist er lächerlich zärtlich zu diesem Mann. „Niemand wird das je bemerken.“ Wäre Hannibal ein weniger disziplinierter Mann, würde er ohne Zweifel darauf bestehen, dass man es bemerken würde. 

„So rührend das auch ist“, murmelt Bedelia, „Ich würde es hassen meine Seite des Deals nicht zu erfüllen.“ Sie hält den chirurgischen Tacker lose in einer Hand. 

„Bedelia“, merkt Hannibal auf, als wenn er gerade erst ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hätte. „Du siehst so reizend aus wie immer.“

Bedelia, ihr zu Gute haltend, sah genauso unbeeindruckt aus wie Will. „Hannibal. Ich sehe, du hast deinen Personenanzug abgelegt.“

Hannibal sieht reflektierend aus. Seine Augen sind immer noch Sanft und weit entfernt; es wird einige Zeit dauern, bevor die Schmerzmittel aus seinem System draußen sind und das Fieber nachlässt. Bis dahin, weiß Will kaum, was in diesem wundervollen Verstand vor sich geht oder was über diese Lippen kommen wird. „Man könnte darüber streiten, ich hätte es bereits vor langer Zeit getan.“ 

„Jemand der dich besser kennt, könnte argumentieren, dass du lediglich eine Verschleierung für die Nächste getauscht hast“, plädiert Bedelia. Sie untermalt ihre Worte mit dem missklingenden Klicken des Tackers. Es ergibt eine gerade Linie, entlang seines Haaransatzes. 

„Oh?“ Hannibal zuckt nicht mal zusammen. 

Bedelia legt das Werkzeug zur Seite und geht zum Beistelltisch. Sie schenkt sich ein weiteres Glas Bourbon ein, bevor sie erneut spricht. „Der liebeskranke Dummkopf, der sich durch florentinische Gelehrte arbeitet, eine Spur aus Leichen hinterlässt, wie Liebesbriefe?“ 

Hannibal neigt das Haupt zur Seite. Es ist so gut, wie die Bitte, dass sie fortfährt. 

„Aber was Gutes brachte dieser klaffende Abgrund ohne jegliche Spur einer Seele, wenn der Eine, der es sehen sollte, nicht hinblickt?“, bemerkt Bedelia, ihr Blick wandert zu Will und zurück. Sie trinkt. „Besser du ziehst dich wieder an, versteckst deine Verletzlichkeit.“ 

„Fesselnde Analyse“, erwidert Hannibal trocken. 

Will beobachtet das Hin und Her, schmeckt Eisen auf seiner Zunge. Er rührt sich, als er das Streichen von Hannibal´s Fingern über seinem Handrücken spürt, und als er hinuntersieht, findet Will ein Skalpell fest in seiner Hand umklammert. Hannibal sieht absolut verliebt drein und Will kann den Grund dafür nicht länger leugnen. „Bedelia“, verlangt er, ohne seine Augen von Will abzuwenden. „Erinnerst du dich an das Kleid, dass ich dir in Florence für besondere Anlässe gekauft habe? Hast du es noch?“

Zum ersten Mal, seit ihrer Ankunft, sieht Bedelia erschüttert aus. „Ja“, verkündet sie langsam. 

„Ich glaube, heute Nacht ist dafür qualifiziert.“


	8. Kapitel 8

„Zweite Gedanken?“, fragt Hannibal, Will´s Reaktion auf die Einkaufsliste, abschätzend. 

Will wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich bin bei dir.“ Er wird es so oft sagen, wie er es tun muss. „Aber Kalua, Hannibal? Wirklich?“ Er wird einen Baumarkt, einen Gärtnerei und zwei verschiedene spezialisierte Lebensmittelgeschäfte besuchen müssen 

Er sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass Hannibal nicht vorschlägt ein Grab zu schaufeln. Von den Dreien ist Bedelia als Einzige in der Verfassung für so eine Aufgabe und er sieht sie bei einer solchen kaum kooperieren. Sie hatte meisterhaft ihren Weg durch den fünften Bourbon getrunken. Will wundert sich, ob das den Geschmack ihres Fleisches ändern wird. 

„Ich verspreche dir: Es wird den Aufwand wert sein.“

Will bezweifelt nicht, dass es so lecker sein wird, wird alles andere, das Hannibal ihm je serviert hatte. Er hatte nie wirklich den gleichen Umfang des Schreckens empfunden, wie Andere, als er realisiert hatte, was auf Hannibal´s Tellern lag; er aß dennoch mit ihm weiter. Mit irgendwelchen herumlungernden Qualen, hatte er lange abgeschlossen. Er hatte es mehr als nur bewiesen, als er Tier aufgeschlitzt hatte. 

„Ich bin mehr darüber besorgt, dass wir ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen.“ Er zieht den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite. Das Auto steht immer noch draußen, eine einzelne Agentin darin. Sie scheint ihr Handy interessanter zu finden, als an irgend etwas, das im Haus vor sich geht. Dennoch irgendjemand wird ihr Winter Luau Barbecue bemerken. 

Hannibal berührt Will´s unverletzte Wange, streicht mit seinem Daumen über die Bartstoppeln. „Ich werde unsere Freiheit nicht riskieren.“

Will nickt nur. Hannibal hatte nie ein Versprechen, ihm gegenüber, gebrochen. Er lässt einen letzten Blick auf Bedelia fallen, aber sie stellt kaum eine Gefahr dar, humpelnd und übernächtigt, auf der Couch zusammengesunken. Selbst halbwegs bei Sinnen durch das Fieber, ist Hannibal ihr mehr als überlegen und er hat eine Waffe. 

Die ersten roten Fingerspitzen des Sonnenaufgang recken sich über den Horizont, als Will nach draußen tritt. Die Häuser stehen hier weit auseinander, perfekt gepflegte Rasenflächen als Zeichen von Status und Wohlstand. Hier stehen viele alte Bäume, welche Privatsphäre, durch die dichten Blätterkuppeln, spenden und eine ganze Reihe von Tannen, versperrt den Nachbarn zur Rechten die Sicht. Bedelia´s Terrasse ist von einer Pergola beschattet, welche über und über behängt ist mit dicken, dornigen, wilden Weinreben. Er erlaubt sich kurz zu denken, dass dies alles vielleicht doch kein absolutes Desaster ist. 

Zuerst, kehrt er zurück zum Boot um den Medizinkoffer und die Taschen mit Kleidern zu holen, die Hannibal verlangt hatte. Natürlich brauchten sie zum Abendessen eine passende Garderobe. Zu wund um eine elaboriertere physische Repräsentation seiner Genervtheit zu zeigen, hatte Will nur die Augen verdreht. Hannibal, der nicht von der Einkaufsliste, die er gerade schrieb aufsah, murmelte nur: "Sei kein Spielverderber.“ Will war sich nicht sicher, ob das auf seine Geste oder Will´s Vorschlag eines entspannteren Dress Codes bezogen war. 

Hinter den Anzügen, an der Rückseite des Kleiderschranks vergraben, findet er den Safe und tippt den Code ein. Er ist mit eng zusammengerollten Geldbündeln gefüllt, verschiedenste dutzend Währungen und ihre neuen Identitäten – Pässe, Führerscheine, Geburtsurkunden und mehr – jede Art der Dokumentation, die sie brauchen könnten. Will nimmt sich einen der Führerscheine und eine Kreditkarte in seinem Namen, William Reins. William ist schließlich ein häufig genügter Name. Aus Neugierde sieht er sich einen Personalausweis von Hannibal an und hofft sehr, dass er nicht ihn geheiratet hat, weil… Linas Vasiliauskas. Will erfährt einen Moment der stillen Resignation, für das Leben zu dem er sich gerade verdammt hat, die Nähte straffen sich, bei seinem Grinsen. 

Der Will Graham von vor einer Woche, wäre ein nervöses Wrack, welches in den Baumarkt läuft. Er wäre durch die Gänge geschlurft, mit hängenden Schultern, Augen auf den Boden gesenkt, sich selbst unglaublich bewusst, in seinem Versuch unbemerkt zu bleiben. Der neue Will Graham läuft hinein, trifft den Blick einer jeden Person, die ihm begegnet – der blanke Horror hinter ihren Augen, kann ihn nun nicht erschüttern. 

Ein übereifriger Mitarbeiter mit einem Namensschild auf welchem Kevin steht, besteht darauf ihm zu helfen, bei der Suche, nach allem, was er braucht. Anstatt schroff zu sein, wirft Will eine amüsante Geschichte über die Nachbarschaftsgemeinschaft, welche ein hawaiianische Luau haben möchte, in dem Versuch die Monotonität des Winters zu brechen. Er arbeitet sogar noch ein wenig davon ein, wie er sich selbst verletzt hat in dem Versuch den gefrorenen Boden zu brechen und der Schaufelstiehl dabei von der Wucht und Kraft gebrochen ist. Kevin hängt an seinen Lippen, lacht mehr, umso weiter die Geschichte fortschreitet und Will versteht, dass mit ihm geflirtet wird. Er zieht daraus einen Vorteil, lässt den Jungen seine Sachen in den Einkaufswagen laden und folgt ihm danach zum Truck. 

Auf der Fahrt zum Gartencenter, wundert Will sich darüber, wie einfach das war, wie natürlich es sich anfühlte. Er übt an seinen anderen Stopps, spielt jedes mal einen anderen Charakter, und die Lügen fallen ihm leicht von der Zunge. Keiner der Menschen, denen er begegnet, ist ihm gegenüber argwöhnisch. Und es macht Spaß. 

Er hält auf dem Rückweg an einem Kaufhaus an. Neben ein paar Stücken Kleidung und Leinentüchern, war das Boot vorwiegend leer. Er besucht die Apotheke, holt sich Sonnencreme, AntiMückenSpray, Zahnbürsten für Beide, ein paar Sonnenbrillen von einem Ständer. Dazu packt er noch einige Reisepackungen an Shampoo und Spülung, Rasiercreme und Deo. Aus Erfahrung weiß er, dass es besser ist, als alles aus dem Krankenhaus. 

Soweit er weiß, haben sie noch kein wirkliches Ziel im Blick, also füllt er im Kleidungsbereich seinen Wagen mit langer Unterwäsche, Oberteilen und dicken Socken, genauso wie leichten Hemden, einige Packungen T-Shirts, Leinenhosen und kurzen Shorts. Er grinst, als er an Hannibal´s Reaktion auf die gekaufte Kleidung vom Discounter denkt. 

Bedelia und Hannibal sitzen, in ihrem Versteck, einander gegenüber. Will wundert sich, ob Bedelia seine Abwesenheit genutzt hat, um Hannibal´s Therapie weiterzuführen. „Es ist alles gut gegangen?“, wundert Hannibal, bei dem Lächeln, das Will trägt, als er durch die Hintertür reinkommt. 

Will ist immer noch high von den Rollen die er sich übergestreift hatte und er fühlt sich locker und bequem in seiner Haut. So findet er sich selbst, einen Arm auf Hannibal´s Stuhllehne ablegend und sich selbst hinunterbeugend, wieder. Hannibal´s Augen wandern zu seinen Lippen, bevor sie sich schließen. Er gibt einen sanften, ängstlichen Laut von sich, als ihre Lippen sich treffen. Will verweilt für einen Moment, lang genug, damit sie beide bemerken, wie gut ihre Münder aufeinanderpassen und verlässt danach das Haus wieder um seinen nächsten Trip zurück zum Truck zu starten. Geduldig ignoriert er Bedelia´s gemurmeltes : „Ich werte das mal als ja.“, und all die Implikationen darin. 

Als er zurückkehrt, beladen mit mehreren hundert Dollar Wert in Bananenstauden und Kiawe Holzblöcken, sitzt Hannibal immer noch dort, Fingerspitzen an seinen Mund gepresst. Bedelia´s Kopf rollt zurück gegen die Sofalehne, um Will mit einem wütenden Blick zu betrachten und trocken zu sagen: „Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach schon essen?“

Sie legen das frische Leinentuch auf den Tisch und Bedelia klettert, wie eine Königin die ihren Thron besteigt, darauf. An diesem Punkt ist sie immer noch ziemlich fest auf ihren Beinen und Will kann einen misstrauischen Blick bei dem Gedanken, wie gut sie es wohl schaffen wird, wenn sie fertig sind, nicht verbergen. Ein Bein ist, worauf sie sich geeinigt haben – oder zumindest, was Hannibal ihr erzählt hatte, das sie nehmen würden und gegen das sie nicht protestiert hatte zu verlieren. 

Hannibal ist außer Atem, nur von dem kurzen Weg in das Büro und Will ist bereit, die ganze Sache sofort abzublasen. So sehr er sich auch darauf gefreut hatte, die Idee mit Hannibal davon zu segeln, ist gerade viel reizvoller. Sie könnten zurückkehren, wenn sie geheilt sind, wenn sie vergessen wurden. Er sagt so viel, sobald Hannibal das Sedativum injiziert hat. 

„Mein lieber Junge“, sagt Hannibal und zum Fick nochmal, Will steht kurz vor der 40. Von Hannibal ein Junge genannt zu werden, sollte total absurd sein. Es sollte sich nicht süß und heiß anfühlen. „Lass mich dir das hier geben, bevor wir dieses Leben hinter uns lassen.“ 

Will holt einen Stuhl zum Tisch und greift nach der elektrischen Knochensäge. „Also gut, setzt dich hin und leite mich an.“ Hannibal sieht absolut vernarrt aus. 

Eine Sache anzubieten und sie wirklich zu Tun, sollte einen radikaler Unterschied machen, aber wo auch immer er Hannibal´s professionelle Distanz oder seine eigene vermutet hat, hat er keine Schwierigkeiten. Aus seiner Sicht, ist das ganze sogar sehr faszinierend. Er folgt der Linie, die Hannibal gezeichnet hat, schneidet vorsichtig durch die Haut. „Nicht so tief“, murmelt Hannibal und Will lässt etwas Druck nach. Als er fertig ist, fällt die Haut nach unten. Da ist viel weniger Blut, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

Danach sind die Muskeln in der Innenseite des Beins dran. Hannibal benennt sie, als Will sie zerschneidet, musculus sartorius, vastus medialis, und so weiter. Er dirigiert Will dazu die Hauptschlagader abzuklemmen, als er schneidet. Der Knochen ist der schwerste Teil. Etwas über das Vibrieren der Sägeklinge, lässt ihn ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Dann ist Hannibal an seinen Rücken gepresst, schließt seine Arme um Will´s, umfasst Will´s Hand, die die Säge hält. Will´s Kopf fällt auf Hannibal´s Schulter zurück und er lässt sich selbst den Moment ganz spüren, Hannibal´s schneller Herzschlag gegen seinen Rücken, heißer Atem in seinem Haar, das süße Ziehen seines Fingers an der Linie von Will´s Zeigefinger entlang bis zur Spitze seines Daumens. Irgendwie, hatte er ein ganzes Leben gelebt ohne zu bemerken, wie erotisch so eine Berührung sein konnte. 

„Hannibal“, spricht er gedehnt aus, auf der Suche nach einer spielerischen Antwort. Sein Tonfall verrät ihn und Hannibal ist beleidigt, amüsiert. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dies ein angemessenes Verhalten für die Eröffnung eines Theaterstücks ist.“ 

Hannibal leitet ihn für die restliche Prozedur an, aber übernimmt, sobald die Amputation beendet ist, bindet die Venen und Arterien ab, begradigt den Knochen, legt die übrige Haut darüber, versiegelt alles. Dies benötigt all seine Kraft und er muss sich ausruhen, das Verbinden Will überlassen. 

Schritt für Schritt, die Vorbereitung des Beins, ist, in Will´s Augen, deutlich genießbarer. Bis auf ihm mitzuteilen, welche Gewürze er verwenden soll und wie es gekocht wird, überlässt Hannibal Will die Kunst. Es ist beinahe eine Verlängerung des Tabletts, welches sie beide kreiert haben, ein Meisterwerk aus den übrigen Stücken zaubernd. Nachdem er das Fleisch in Lulu, Netzmelone und Granatapfelsaft mariniert hat, öffnet er die restlichen Früchte um sie für das Servieren des Gerichts aufzuheben – das helle orange und strahlende grün und starke rot wird gut zu den Blumen passen, die Hannibal verlang hat. Er bindet die roten Blätter nicht nur zusammen, sondern umwickelt sie mit Bananenstrünken, Spieße mit Brombeeren auf der Spitze, halten alles zusammen. 

Als er fertig ist, könnte niemand mehr behaupten, es wäre nicht von Hannibal´s Hand drapiert worden. Hannibal selbst sagt: „Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser machen können.“ 

Will legt eine Hand auf Hannibal´s Hüften, genießt für einen Moment nur dessen Anwesenheit und antwortet: „Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner.“ 

Hannibal´s Augen fahren über sein Gesicht. „Nur für ausgewählte Personen“, erwiedert er. 

Will denkt darüber nach ihn erneut zu küssen, aber so sehr ihm auch die Reaktion gefallen hätte, entscheidet er sich dagegen. Er ist wund und abgekämpft, müde und es wird noch genug Zeit geben, diesen neuen Aspekt ihrer Beziehung zu erkunden, sobald sie erholt und geheilt sind. Also schickt er Hannibal stattdessen ins Schlafzimmer, befiehlt ihm sich hinzulegen und Hannibal protestiert nicht. 

Will benötigt mehr als eine Stunde, um alle Betonblöcke vom Truck in den Hinterhof zu tragen, sie zu platzieren und den Grill zusammenzustellen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hat er die Hitze so weit gebracht, dass er das Fleisch hineingeben und es mit Sand bedecken kann. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist bereits früher Nachmittag und selbst die spätesten Wochenendaufsteher werden wach sein. Draußen herrscht die Art Kälte, die dich vergessen lässt, dass die Welt da Draußen überhaupt existiert und entweder bemerkt es niemand oder niemand kümmert sich um das improvisierte Kochen. 

Drinnen ist es leise und still; Bedelia wird für einige Stunden nicht erwachen und selbst wenn sie es tut, wird sie in ihrem geschwächten Zustand nicht in der Lage sein sich zu bewegen. Da steht ein anderes Auto draußen, ein Haus näher, an der anderen Straßenseite. Der Mann drinnen isst eingepackten Lunch und ließt ein Buch. Will kann sich, in seiner gesamten Karriere, nicht an eine leichtere Observation erinnern und er war sich nie sicherer, dass Hannibal Lecter eine ungeahnte Portion Glück hat. Zumindest arbeitete die Zeit zu Will´s Vorteil. 

Also geht er rein und legt sich neben Hannibal, macht einen Wecker an, weil er sich nur zu gut Vorstellen kann, dass Hannibal einen Schlaganfall bekommt, wenn das Bein zu lange kocht. Nach ihrem Tauchgang, der Bootsfahrt und der dauerhaften Bewegung seitdem ist es seltsam und macht ihn fertig in seinen Gedanken allein zu sein. Aber Hannibal sieht genauso friedlich aus, wie er gefährlich sein kann, also rückt Will näher, windet ihre Beine ineinander und Hannibal´s Körper passt sich an, rückt näher zu ihm. Das Hannibal währenddessen schläft, ist ein Zeichen größten Vertrauens, Will kann es nicht ganz fassen. Er schmiegt seine Stirn an Hannibal´s und schließt die Augen, spürt dessen ruhige Atemzüge auf seiner Wange und fokussiert sich auf sie, bis er einschläft.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Original fanfiktion wurde von mokuyoubi geschrieben. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung. 
> 
> Titel: aus den lyrics von Dar William´s „Iowa“ - Ich fürchte, dass sich in dich verlieben bedeutet, aus einer großen und grauenvollen Höhe zu fallen. 
> 
> Es handelt sich um eine Serie die aus dem Hauptwerk und zwei kurzen dazugehörigen One-Shots besteht. Mokuyoubi hofft eines Tages ein Sequel zu schreiben. 
> 
> Posting: geplant ist wöchentlich ein Kapitel, aktuell sind 13 bereits übersetzt.


End file.
